Persona: Clarity
by DominicanAir21
Summary: Yu Narukami has experienced more than most. Moving to Tokyo, Japan to further his education, he expects nothing but normality. Minato Arisato shouldn't be alive. His very existence marks the end of all life. A sinister game is attracting the citizens of Tokyo, and, as more people awaken to the godly power: Persona, a state of anarchy spreads.
1. Clairvoyance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona. The characters and story belong to Altus, the amazing company that brought us the games.

**Spoiler****:** I do not recommend reading this if you haven't completed Persona 3, Persona 4 or Persona Arena as it contains spoilers of these video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here is Chapter one of the continuation of Persona: Spectrum. This is simply a short introduction, but there's definitely more to come. Also, I've decided to place my Author's Notes and comment to the reviews at the beginning, so readers will get any questions they might have asked answered before reading the chapter. Lastly, helpful criticism is extremely valued. Please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes or anything you think will help improve me as a writer and the experience of this story.

(**Please Read**)

It was a fierce voting and a lot of you had great reasons why and why not a female protagonist should be included. In the end, she will not be an addition to the story. And, while even I am a little disheartened by this, it won't affect the story in any matter-even if she was included. There will be many charming characters (OC's) that I hope you all will enjoy and the canon characters (Persona 3 and 4) are all major factors. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment To Reviews:<strong>

_Elmion_: I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. I hope this one keeps up the standard and that you enjoy it just as or more so than Spectrum.

_Bigdtwag_: Here it is, the new chapter/story. Thank you for your participation in the voting process. I hope you'll like this re-write.

_MegaPotato_: You've been a great reviewer and reader since I've began my experiment of writing a story. Thank you. Also, hot damn, you are perspective. Yes, I purposely made Yu less responsive and active in chapter four of Spectrum. Good eye. And, yes, the I got the titles from one of my favorite artist: Zedd, Spectrum and Clarity. Just seemed to fit well.

_Amecandy_: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry the FMC won't be included, but I promise there are many charming characters to make up for her absence.

_MagatsuIza_: Here it is. And, yeah, I'm glad the ending left the lasting impression I wanted. Thank you.

_NicoxMaki_: Thank you for your vote. I hope you like this story as much as its predecessor.

* * *

><p><em>Clairvoyance<em>

Was as it possible to be in immovable motion? To be fixed in place, yet feel as if he was moving at the speed of infinity. The scenery was a painting brought to life. A sea of darkness and enchanting stars. It was the most mesmerizing sight the young man had ever seen in his nineteen years alive. It called out to him, internally, to a microscopic level, granting every atom in his being a sense of fulfillment—a sense of purpose.

YU NARUKAMI had never felt so absolute—in a state of perfect harmony. Conscious yet unconscious. Very much solid and alive yet transparent and free. He understood everything and, at the same time, nothing. A massive golden door towered over him, six diverse eyes peering down at him. The statue of a lone boy hung chained to the center by vines of thorns and roses like he was crucified.

Something, usually always present, nudged Yu's head: common sense. Everything about the current situation was off and bizarre. A reminder that he shouldn't be so at ease. While he knew this deep down, he couldn't bring himself to care. The sensation stirring in his heart was too pleasant to ignore—was what he thought when a tremble shook the entire domain.

He wanted to jump, turn around—anything, but his body wouldn't respond. Something sinister was inching closer, its heavy, pacing steps disturbing the domain's standstill. Yu held his breath as he felt the presence of absolute evil right behind him. A massive, tar colored hand reached out, casting a shadow over him, aiming for the statue of the crucified boy.

Yu shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was somewhere else: in the center of a soulless black and white street. To the asphalt under his feet, to the buildings to each side of him, everything was lame. A cool mist hovered above the ground like a sheet of ice. Yu exhaled slowly. Once again he found himself fixed in place; except he found no rapture in the current environment. Replacing the enchantment from the space-like nebula, neglecting whatever monstrosity had crept up behind him, was an eerie dread.

"Where are you!?"

The dread nesting in Yu's chest flared, but he ignored it. Just the notion of another human being eased his mind—or should have. He tried opening his mouth but at no avail. Nothing of his body was under his control. Thankfully, the individual's footsteps were becoming louder, yet, strangely, the less distance between them, the more anxious Yu become.

The individual stepped out from a corner, roughly twenty feet away. And she was stunning. Long, straight brunette hair, flawless milky skin, striking bluish-green eyes and a physique that could make any man weak in the knees. Yu's heart stopped but for entirely different reasons. He was petrified, heart frozen by the cold hand of fear.

The girl locked eyes with him, smiling a strange smile. "There you are...darling. Freaking finally stopped running away...good."

She proceeded, slow and mesmerizing, like a predator stalking its prey. Beyond his control, Yu's knees buckled and he fell on his back. The girl laughed like a maniac. "Oh, perfect. Just perfect...just accepting it, huh? Maybe if you had done so before, I maybe, maybe would've forgiven you...but no."

She gazed down at his prone form for a moment before settling down on his stomach. "Aren't you making this too easy," she said, patting his cheek. "I kind of enjoyed the chase y'know. Just made me want this more you big tease!" She slapped his right cheek, hard, making his head snap to the left. "Ooh, I'm sorry darling. Damn, it left a mark...let me fix it." She sent a trail of kisses from his bruised cheek down his pale neck, stopping at his collarbone. "You know," she said, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "I kind of really do want to forgive you. Even if you did betray me, leave me to rot, forgot about me...I...just want to hold you."

She leaned away and, observing from his peripheral vision, Yu saw a lone tear run down the girl's cheek. A mountain of questions were piling up in his head, and he, instinctively, opened his mouth and said, "Who are you?"

He didn't get time to ponder why his mouth finally decided to function, because an expression of pure hatred formed on the girl's facade. Yu opened his mouth again just as the girl reached behind her and produced a wickedly sharp knife then, without remorse, plunged it into his chest.

**000**

Yu screamed and trashed, managing to smack his elbow against the arm of the loveseat. Gritting his teeth with a hiss, he quickly collected his bearings. No longer was he beneath a psychotic brunette in the center of the lame street. Instead, Yu found himself in a spacious, eerie courtroom that fancied the color blue.

His eyes swept the area. There was a raised bench to the front of the room with two doors on the adjacent wall. The doors featured animal heads at their base: to the left was a sheep with the letter E on its forehead and to the right a lion's head with the letter M.

A marble top table was positioned in front of Yu; the table diverged into two colors: grey and a sea-like green. To the far-left was a similar seating arrangement expect the marble top table was split into a dark blue and bright purple.

"Welcome, my dear young man," said an otherworldly voice, "to the _Velvet Room_."

Yu's gaze traveled to the raised bench, meeting the bloodshot eyes belonging to Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. With his black suit and snow-white hair, not to mention incredibly long nose, he was just as the young man remembered: surreal. "Aw, it seems you once again find yourself a guest to our services," continued the old man. "How very interesting..."

"Fate once again has presented a question," said the tall platinum blond, claiming the assistant judge seat, to Igor's right. Similar to her master, Margaret hadn't aged a day since their last encounter. She was attired in her usual dark blue dress, matching heels, and gold and black accessories. Her impeccable beauty had always left Yu a bit dumbstruck and now was no exception.

The silver-haired man shook his head. "Igor...Margaret, what's going on?" He touched his chest where he had been stabbed. _That felt too real to have been a dream_, he thought. _And even before...that door...  
><em>  
>The two in question merely stared, detached. "I...was dreaming before I woke up here," Yu said. He realized the paradox in his statement. Was it possible to wake up from a dream into a realm that existed between dream and reality?<p>

Igor smiled as if sensing his bewilderment. "If that were so, that would mean your consciousness was below the median that this room is located in. Perhaps, your dreams began in the deepest form of consciousness and slowly rose here."

Even when trying to be helpful, Igor's cryptic messages only left Yu's head reeling. Thankfully, Margaret was readily available with an explanation. "Think of the human consciousness as a building. When asleep you are in the in the middle levels. When awake you are in the upper levels, and the lowest levels are...restricted, unless deemed necessary by circumstance."

"What would those circumstances be?" Yu asked.

Margaret tensed, perhaps not expecting the question or reluctant to answer. Igor chuckled knowingly. "The circumstances of such an occurrence may vary." He gave the silver-haired man a hard look. "Although, such an event is similar to clairvoyance."

_Clairvoyance?_

Igor cleared his throat, subtlety dismissing the topic. "Now, on to more pressing matters..." A red folder and fountain pen materialized on the marble top table. Igor waved his hand and the folder flew open, a transparent veil separating the cover, and a single document: a binding contract.

Yu skimmed through the contract, puzzled by this new sort of agreement. Back in Inaba, a verbal confirmation of his name was the sole requirement. Was the Velvet Room keeping written documentation now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through trial and tribulation, I offer myself to my contractee to ensure their success.<strong>_

_**I will uphold my responsibilities and accept the aftermath of all my choices.**_

_**This fate I chooseth of my free will.**_

* * *

><p>Those three simple lines contained so much unspoken depth, correlating to the near future. Yu was not naïve. Just the reappearance of this room foreshadowed a new hardship, which would likely affect the lives of distant bystanders. He knew signing the dotted line was similar to signing his life away, dismissing his—he believed—earned peace. But then he recalled the ordeal in Inaba, the constant struggle and anxiety, his friends and what they had achieved.<p>

Images of his earlier dreams surfaced to mind: the young man barred to a golden door and mysterious girl wandering the theme-less city. Were they in need of his help?

Yu took a calming breath, before taking the pen and signing his name. A heavy pressure instantly lifted from the room. He looked up to see Igor and Margaret smiling, and the room evaporating in a white mist.

"In the coming days," said Igor, his voice muffed and senseless, "you will experience hopelessness beyond your wildest imaginations."

"But do not fear," Margaret said. "Because, you are not alone."

Everything began to blur, consumed by the heavy white mist.

* * *

><p>March 26, 2014 (Saturday)<p>

Early Morning

Sunny

* * *

><p>Within seconds he adjusted to the room's vibrant yellow walls. Yu sat up on the bed and slowly began the process of pending his current situation.<p>

_My name is Yu Narukami. I'm nineteen years old. I am in Tokyo, Japan soon to begin my freshmen year in Tokyo U...I have just signed my life away in a room where a man with a very long nose and beautiful blond reside.  
><em>  
>Yu chuckled softly, stood to his feet and inspected the hotel room he was now occupying, provided to by his parents. Bright yellow walls, a king-size bed, to the room's focal point, a plasma TV on a stand, to the left wall, and a small cabinet to the right, adjacent to the bathroom door. It was a simple alignment that only required a fresh sheet of paint.<p>

A spectrum of colors came to mind, although some, like blue, were instantly discarded. After rummaging through his mind for a moment, one particular color persistently refused to be forgotten: sea-green. It actually would have been a great contender if not for his recent, nightmare-like experience. Pushing the unpleasant memories away for another time, Yu ventured to the bathroom to commence his daily rituals and start of a new day.


	2. Engagement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona. The characters and story belong to Altus, the amazing company that brought us the games.

**Spoiler:** I do not recommend reading this if you haven't completed Persona 3, Persona 4 or Persona Arena as it contains spoilers of these video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey, everyone, sorry for the wait. As you can see, this chapter isn't exactly too long, and probably shouldn't have taken has long as it has. Well, sorry about that guys. Work has been unstop. Thankfully, I've finally caught a break to finish this up and make proper corrections. Lastly, helpful criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment To Reviews:<strong>

_ Erebus13:_ Yes, you were, number one. Congrats. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and there's more to come. Thank you for the review.

_MegaPotato:_ Thanks mega, and thanks for noticing my improvements. It's thanks to you, and all my readers, and the fantastic reviews I receive offering grade A advice. And, yes, some things will alter from the original. For the most part, it should all be improvements.

_Yami no Majou077_: I'm happy you're happy. Thank you for reviewing and always reading my story.

_Azure-Lines:_ Yea, better description of the atmosphere really brings out the imagination of the story. I'm glad you liked it and thank you.

_blackkyu:_ Yeah, Evil Yukari is awesome.

* * *

><p><em>Engagements <em>

There was Tokyo, Japan, considered by some the greatest city in the world. Vast and sophisticated with railroads that traveled to every section of the metropolis; it was almost maze-like. The streets always seemed to be in motion, like a manga or anime, bristling with feet, the electric hums from railroads, and honking from cars. In general, Tokyo was a massive melting pot of activity. And then, within the city, there was the University of Tokyo. Considered one of the most prestigious university's in the city, it met YU's expectations.

_It's...massive_, thought the silver-haired man, eyeing the marble gate. Easily three times his height, and gated in a shiny bronze, intimidating described the school's initial impression. Yu gulped and checked his watch. It was near nine.

Thankfully, despite a few wrong turns, he had arrived on time for the tour he had scheduled through e-mail. He glanced up from the sound of sharp heels clicking the concrete and a figure approaching from beyond the gate. Somehow his brain produced the image of Ms. Kashiwagi, an old, sex-crazed teacher from Inaba, whose shoe collection consisted of anything but comfortable footwear.

Yu readied his nerves but, as the individual advanced, his fears began to subside, and he realized how off-base his worries were. The woman, tailored in a brown jacket and black skirt, was the complete opposite of his high school teacher. Firstly, she was gorgeous, her blond hair gold in the sunlight. Her eyes, icy blue slates, bore into his silver orbs, and she radiated intelligence and authority.

Yu stared at the woman, until she cleared her throat. The silver-haired man blinked, realizing how rude he must have appeared, and extended a hand, smiling warmly. "Hi, I'm Yu Narukami, nice to meet you."

"Lisa March," replied the woman, ignoring the gesture. "A-are you here for the facility tour?"

Yu nodded, lowering his hand. "Yes, the nine o' clock appointment. I would've arrived earlier, but Tokyo is like a shifting maze and city-folks don't particularly give good directions."

His charm which would normally bring to smile to someone's face was rewarded with a empty stare. Yu inwardly cringed. _She's...a tough one._

Obviously not impressed, the woman, Lisa March, glanced at her wrist watch. "It's good that you arrived on time. Shows the type of person you are and how motivated you are for classes. College is the base of which your future begins."

She turned toward the gate, heels filling the silence with sharps clicks. "Now, come on, young man." She turned in Yu's direction with a smile that set his chest ablaze. "Your future awaits."

**000**

The sheer size of the university was overwhelming. Composed of five campuses, each rivaling the shopping district in Inaba, Tokyo U was a metropolis within a metropolis. The five campuses, Hongo, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane, and Nakano, each possessed rich, diverse attractions and unique areas of study. Although, as a first term freshmen, Yu was strictly limited to the Komaba campus where freshmen and sophomore spent their college life.

Unlike other universities, the University of Tokyo was one of the few in Japan with a mandatory two-year system of general education, prohibiting students from advancing onto their special field of study. To some the system was oppressive and time-consuming, but, for Yu, who had yet to determine a career in which he wanted to devote his life to, the system was gratifying.

His guide, Lisa March, explained and elaborated on subjects of interest with practiced ease but, on occasion, made tiny hick-ups in her native tongue: English. The tour continued for two hours, which went by incredibly fast and concluded in the Hongo campus.

"This is one of my favorite landmarks," Miss March explained, pointing to the red, historic-looking gate. "It's a relic from the past that has been perfectly maintained by the school officials."

Yu stared at the gate, attempting to understand its importance. While it was a reminder of the past, lack of knowledge left him ignorant of its worth. He voiced his thoughts to Miss March, who stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you don't know?"

Yu shook his head, ready for a hefty explanation. You could learn a lot about someone in two hours and he had learned that Lisa March was a history fanatic.

"Well," she began, eyeing the gate, "the Hongo campus, itself, occupies the former estate of the Maeda family, Edo federal lords. Akamon—the Red Gate—is known as a national treasure. It was built to welcome Yasuhime on her visit to the samurai Madea family in 1828." Miss March's icy gaze trained on the silver-haired man. "So, while on the grounds, give the proper respect to this century-old masterpiece."

"I see," said Yu, digesting the vast amount of information. School had yet to begin, and he was ready straining his mind.

"Well, thank you again for arriving early and for your patience throughout the tour. You seem very diligent, so I have no worries that you'll adjust to the academic challenges of the university." With utmost professionalism, Miss March bowed her head and began toward the red gate.

Yu blinked from the sudden withdrawal. "Wait, excuse me, Miss March."

And then something strange happened. Miss March walked too quickly, offsetting her ankle and tipped backwards. Yu rushed and caught her, mentally noting the massive height difference. He steadied her and stepped back.

"Miss March—"

Yu didn't see it coming—couldn't. Miss March was supersonic, swiftly slapping the silver-haired man, turning away and sprinting off in her uncomfortable footwear. Yu could only stare as the pain set in, his cheek aching. He looked around, thankful that the area was vacant and no one had seen the occurrence.

_W-what just happened?_

At that moment, his cellphone rang, causing him to jump. Yu gulped, calming his heart. One hand ventured into his pocket, while the other nursed his face. He didn't bother checking the Caller ID. "I-it's me," Yu said, positioning the device to his ear.

Static, quiet giggling and then, "Um, by me, please tell me you're referring to my son and I'm not embarrassing myself to a complete stranger."

Yu's eyes bulged inhumanly wide.

* * *

><p>March 26, 2014 (Saturday)<p>

Afternoon

Sunny

* * *

><p>The train was a speeding bullet, providing a smooth, pleasant ride, if not for the wave of bodies pressed against him. Yu withheld a groan, positioning himself comfortably without distributing the other passengers. His stop was the upcoming.<p>

_Today...has been...too much_, thought the silver-haired man. _My dreams, the Velvet Room...whatever happened with Miss March and...now... _

Yu silently grimaced. As if being smacked by a teacher wasn't discombobulating enough, he had received a call from the last person he'd ever expect: his mother, Yuri Narukami.

Childhood memories threatened to surface, but he dismissed them with indifference. _I barely had a childhood_, he thought venomously. Subconsciously, he reached for his cellphone and re-read his mother's text message. It was an address to a house—his parents' house. Yu didn't know how to perceive the situation. His parents had never purchased a house, and their temporary locations, when he lived with them, usually consisted of apartments close to whatever job they were working.

While Yu was an occasional fan of surprises and spontaneous events, this, he hoped, was a hoax—or another dream induced nightmare. The train began to slow, the sudden change in momentum ushering someone into the silver-haired man and causing his cellphone to chatter onto the floor.

"Damn," Yu muttered. The people piled against him made it difficult to reach down, but, thankfully, an individual nearby was generous enough to help.

_I almost forgot. Some city-folk have common courtesy._

The man held out the device. "Here you go," he said, noticeably fatigued.

"Thank you—" Time froze when they made eye-contact. Suddenly, Yu wasn't on board the train, but the nebula-like domain, blessed and enlightened. He looked down and saw a man with shaggy raven hair, staring dumbfounded at the massive golden door.

"Where am I!?" Cried the man, looking around. Yu wanted to respond, but, as before, he was bound by invisible strings, immobile. And, just as before, a terrible tremor shook the domain. Yu, fixed in place, couldn't see the anomaly, but the man could and his expression was pure dread.

The train came to a complete halt, rattling Yu back to the present.

"You ok?"

Yu blinked, focusing on the man who had returned his cellphone. He was young, probably in his mid-twenties, ruggedly handsome with the blackest eyes Yu had ever seen—and shaggy raven hair. Something sickening washed over Yu.

"Hey, really, are you ok? Sick maybe?"

Yu slowly shook his head. "No, no I'm fine, thank you." An announcement echoed throughout the train warning to stand clear of the doors. A mass group of people exited, while more took their place. Yu eagerly joined the exiting party, but couldn't resist another glance at the older male. Igor's words came to mind: _Although, such a event is similar to clairvoyance._

_Clairvoyance_, he thought. _The ability to see...future events?_

**000**

Yu traveled via taxi. Observing the Kichjoji District, he wondered how each district of Tokyo differentiated. Rather than a single city, he was being to think of it as a collection of cities brought together. Maybe even its own self-sufficient country with its larger than life attitude.

Though, this particular district, in a city of extremes, was a decent balance. While populated, it wasn't uncomfortably crowded. It featured a relaxed, tranquil vibe that almost set him at ease, despite the reason for his visit. More youths, around his age, roamed the streets, and for good reason. The area was home to a dozen stores, restaurants and other popular attractions. Street-venders enthusiastically advertised their merchandise without hassling like their counterparts in other districts. The pavement was crisp black and litter was kept to a minimum.

His destination was the newly established community: Your Paradise. According to his mother's lengthy text, it was a government-funded project to attract more locals into the area. Roughly twenty-six acres, featuring quality homes for below market value, it was apparently to die for.

The entrance to the community was a straight pass split like a T, left and right. The driver made a left and continued down the road where houses twice the size of his uncle's stood to each side. Yu wondered if they were heading in the right direction.

When the driver parked in front of a reddish-pink bricked house, on par with the others, Yu voiced his concerns. "Is...this the right place?"

The taxi driver wasn't amused. "Kid, all I do is drive where I'm told. If you gave me the wrong address, well sucks, because I'm still getting paid."

While brusque, the silver-haired man couldn't argue with that logic. Yu paid the driver and watched as he sped down the road they came. Yu stared at the house. It was grand with a small lawn, outdoor patio, and a long driveway, occupied by a black sedan.

Yu inhaled deeply and proceeded to the front door. To him, the front door was the equivalent of an old box, housing ancient relics of the past. Beyond the door was the source of his anxiety. _Just...family_, Yu thought. _Just my mother and father..._

The front door opened before he could mentally prepare. Standing at the doorway, looking up at him with intense honey-colored eyes, was his mother: Yuri Narukami. Coming up to his shoulders, Yuri was a beautiful woman who was as loving as she was complex. Dressed conventionally—her fizzy chestnut hair tied in a ponytail—she wore a plain orange blouse and slim blue jeans. The necklace around her neck, inscribed in Latin, and spiral earrings were indistinguishable ways she expressed herself.

"Yu!" For a petite woman, she gave monstrous hugs.

"H-hello, mother," Yu mumbled, weakly returning the embrace.

His mother didn't waste anytime ushering him inside. "Come on," she urged, pulling his arm. "Your father can't wait to see how much you've grown and we have guests who are dying to meet you!"

She yanked him along with such urgency that Yu couldn't process the interior of the house, or remove his shoes. They raced from the entrance to an open space and turned left, the living room, where a small group was gathered.

Yu instantly recognized the man advancing as his father: Raijin Narukami. A mirror-image of the silver-haired man, expect tan and rugged, Raijin wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. Like his mother, his father gave devastating hugs.

"My champion, how you've grown! You're my height now!" Raijin enthusiastically patted Yu's back, perhaps unaware of Yu gasping, "F-father...good to see you."

Smiling, his father stepped to one side and gestured at the three individuals, sitting down and observing the exchange mirthfully. The male of the trio was positioned in a way that obscured the two females. "Yu, these are old friends and their—"

"Old!?" The man jumped to his feet, shooting Raijin a playful glare. He was a few inches shorter than Yu and his father with neat auburn hair, wearing a red sweater and black slacks. "Me, old? Crazy! I'm still enjoying my youth." The man offered his hand to Yu. "I'm Leo Madea and it's a damn-about-time I met the son, who I see is incredibly handsome, they've always bragged about."

Yu wordlessly shook Mr. Madea's hand, puzzled his parents had mentioned him—and being called incredibly handsome.

_Wait_, he thought, _Madea...as in the historic family Miss March was talking about?_

The woman, at Mr. Madea's side, stood, and Yu's mouth almost slacked. She was seduction personified: slim yet curvy, with luscious brunette hair, sapphire eyes, dotting a tight blue dress. "My name is Marta Madea," she said. "I'm sorry for my husband's...antics. He's just very excited to meet you."

"Oh come one, Mar! Excuse nothing, the kid's ridiculously handsome and you know it!"

Elegantly, Mrs. Madea bowed her head and sat down, the beginnings of a smile evident on her face. Suddenly, Mr. Madea was charged with—if possible—more energy. "And now, I want to introduce you to meet my pride and joy...well one of them. Our son couldn't make it."

The third member of their party rose and Yu's chest flared. He flashed back to the nightmare of the lame city and the wandering girl.

_You know, I kind of really do want to forgive you. Even if you did betray me, leave me to rot, forgot about me...I...just want to hold you._

She was immaculate, a duplicate of Mrs. Madea with a more youthful physique. Attired in loose-fitting clothing, she looked ready for the latest cinema premiere. Her eyes were a striking bluish-green mix. She was the girl of his nightmares. "Nice to meet you, Yu Narukami." She extended her hand. "I'm Kimiko Madea."


	3. Engagement 02

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona. The characters and story belong to Altus, the amazing company that brought us the games.

**Spoiler:** I do not recommend reading this if you haven't completed Persona 3, Persona 4 or Persona Arena as it contains spoilers of these video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Author'<strong>**s**** Note: **It looks like I might be apologizing to you guys every chapter, because I'm posting them much more later than I plan. Thank you everyone for your patience. I promise if you continue to stick with this story, despite the author's tendencies to be late, you will not disappointed. Lastly, helpful criticism is always welcomed!

* * *

><p><strong>Comment To Reviews:<strong>

**MagatsuIza: **Izanami is-_to be continued_. Spoilers aren't fun, I love keeping people wondering. And, as I was writing this chapter, I laughed when you mentioned how western the OCs characters name were. I glad someone pointed it out.

**blackkyu:** Have you read the Persona: Spectrum, the prequel? It might shed some light and if you have then continue reading. I made the the first chapters short and puzzling so it'll set the stage for chapters later on. Thank you for the review.

**MegaPotato:** You, having read the original know a good bit of what's coming, but, don't worry, because I took that in consideration and changed things up this time around. And, on Lisa, you'll love her as her character has a lot of depth and development.

**NitroTheKidd:** You think my story's addicting?! Thank you so much, I happy you and my other readers are enjoying it.

* * *

><p><em>Engagements 0.2 <em>

YU couldn't shake the feeling that he had been in this situation before: with someone, with no mal intent, offering their hand. The former resulted in an incident that altered the course of his life. The current, well, he had no way of knowing how it would affect the status quo or if it would at all. A handshake was simple enough; a short ritual where two people grasped one another's hand. It represented peace, demonstrating that the hand held no weapons. There shouldn't be any repercussions, but the flare in his chest warned otherwise.

"…So," said the girl from his nightmare, "are you germ phobic or something…?"

Yu blinked back to reality. The girl, Kimiko Madea, still had her hand outstretched. As much as the silver-haired man wanted to avoid physical contact, the patronizing looks from their parents was starting to burn. Yu shook her hand, ignoring his intuition. And—nothing happened. Her hands were small in his, slick and smooth.

"My hands are clean by the way," she joked. That brought comical smiles around; expect for Mrs. Madea who sighed in exasperation.

Yu nodded soberly. "Thanks for informing me."

"No problem."

Yuri, with all her social grace, strategically arranged the group. By the time Yu realized what had occurred, he sat next to Kimiko, them occupying Mr. Madea and Mrs. Madea's previous seats. Mr. Leo sat in a tall stool behind the kitchen counter with Raijin, and Yu's mother, Yuri, was showing Mrs. Madea around the kitchen.

Yu held back his surprise and indignation. His mother was an expert with social situations and the people involved in them: a dangerous combination. Next to him, the girl from his nightmare chuckled humorously.

"Your mom's a nice woman," she said. "But, she's dangerously intelligent. I like her."

"She is, isn't she," Yu replied, agreeing with the _dangerously intelligent_ part. He turned to her, studying her features. From her perfectly straight hair, to her perceiving bluish-green eyes, she was without a doubt the girl who stabbed him—or who would stab him. He was still puzzled on the matter of _clairvoyance_.

Kimiko took his staring as a sign of interest, and tipped her head back, shamelessly displaying what was already obvious: her lustful figure. She wasn't even being subtle about it. "Like what you see?"

Her words were laced with sarcasm and jest. Yu always tried to see the best in everyone, but she was making that very difficult. He opened his mouth, a sharp remark at the tip of his tongue, when his vision whitened like he was in a tunnel, the walls a hazy white. And then, his heart pulsed so strongly his chest ached.

"Hey…are you ok?" Kimiko fixed him a wary stare. "You suddenly got pale—or paler, and sick."

Yu placed a hand to his face, touching freezing cold skin. "I'm fine," he said, attempting to convince them both. But, in honesty, the silver-haired man felt light-headed, cold, sick, and nauseous all balled up in one.

_What's going on?_

In questioning himself, something heavy stirred within him like a block of lead dissolving in his stomach and, contrary to all belief, was restoring some equilibrium to his body. This sudden steadiness meshed his thoughts.

**I think I'm just tried from a long day…it's been a long day…I should rest…**

"I think I'm just tried," Yu murmured to no one, "it's been a long day."

Kimiko, although, figured he was speaking to her. Wordlessly, she stood and made her to the kitchen where their mothers conversed, while Yu wondered how far the nearest hotel was. So immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yuri frantically make her way towards him.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She asked, placing a hand over his forehead. The unwanted physical contact, and being referred to as _sweetie_, made Yu even more nauseous. He swallowed the bile rising up his throat.

"I'm ok," he said. "Just—"

**Tired…**

"—tired."

He began to feel nauseous again, and decided to announce his decision to leave, when his mother said, "You should get some rest. We have a room available. Stay here tonight."

A tremor ran down Yu's spine. Already, this was too much, too surreal. These people, _his parents_, who he hadn't physically seen for a little over a year had just waltzed through a closed-door. Now they wanted him to spend the night over their home—their first home. He wondered if either of them possessed an ounce of empathy.

The others, his father and Mr. and Mrs. Madea, lounging in the kitchen ventured over, offering sympathetic smiles. All eyes were on him, and as much as he wanted to decline the offer—perhaps embarrassing his parents in the process, he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature, and for once, Yu hated himself for being so altruistic.

"That sounds great. Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden."

His father's expression was disbelieving. "Son, don't apologize. We understand. You're a young man, have a lot going on with University, moving back to the city…by the way, and how did you like the hotel?"

"It was great…dad."

"University," chimed Mr. Leo, rubbing his stubble.

"Tokyo U," his father explained.

Mr. Leo looked at the silver-haired man with a calculating gleam, as if the knowledge of his academics was valuable and being taken into consideration for something. "That's a very impressive school! Raijin, can you come here for a sec."

Amused, Yu's father followed Mr. Leo to the kitchen. Kimiko stared impassively at their exchange.

"Yu," Yuri said, gathering his attention. "You can use the…guest room. It's upstairs, the last door to the right. You can't miss it."

"Mrs. Narukami, do you mean the orange room?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep, that's the one."

The brunette's lips arched coyly, which didn't go unnoticed by Yu. "I remember you showing us. Your son looks a bit dazed. Why don't I help him so he doesn't fall on the stairs?"

Thoughts rushed to Yu's head. **That won't be needed. You can manage.**

"That won't be needed. You—" The silver-haired man blinked. "_I_ can manage."

Kimiko looked at him in mock-bewilderment. "Oh, wow," she said with exaggerated hand movements. "He's so tried he can't even speak properly. I don't think I've seen anyone that scatterbrained. I've never been that exhausted."

She sounded so impudent, so arrogant that Yu couldn't believe his mother was actually listening. In the background, Mrs. Madea, used to her daughter's antics, rolled her eyes. And just like that, before Yu could voice his opinion, a decision was made. Kimiko grabbed his hand and yanked up to his feet with surprising strength. Yu suddenly felt fatigued, having to lean against her for support, thus emphasizing her previous claim.

"Sweetie," his mother cooed, rubbing his cheek. "You look so tried. Isn't Kimiko-chan is such a sweet girl for helping you."

"Aren't I?"

If there were any pros to the sudden exhaustion, it was that he didn't have the strength to feel nauseous. Kimiko held his hand. She said a few words to Yuri and playfully winked at her mother before guiding Yu out of the living room. Walking pass the kitchen, Raijin and Mr. Leo pause their discussion—Mr. Leo smiled mirthfully and Raijin cocked an eyebrow. Kimiko waved at them enthusiastically, but Yu failed to notice them, his vision blurry and unclear.

She led him to the entrance, which he attempted to store to his memories. The front door was light brown with an oval glass centerpiece. To their left was a small dining room, smaller than the kitchen's, and carpeted in a soft material. To their right, Yu saw two shut glass doors, their shimmering reflections and a darkened room that looked like an office. He couldn't make out any further details.

They paused at the base of the staircase, which was also carpeted. "Hold on," said his brunette guide, sticking her head under his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. The increased physical contact tripled Yu's fatigue, numbing his limbs and wavering conscious.

**Get off of me**, urged his distressed thoughts. Yu tried to open his mouth, but his lips felt hot glued together. Kimiko began traveling up the stairs with Yu, limp as a stack of potatoes. With each trudging step, the silver-haired man's conscious bounced in and out of focus.

"You—heavy—" The brunette's words sounded broken and far away. Yu tried to remember a time he had been this helpless before. Arrived on the second floor, they turned right, as Yuri had directed, toward a lone door and entered. The room was bright orange, a sharp contrast to the dim lighting of the entrance and staircase.

Kimiko dropped Yu on what he suspected was a bed. He laid on his back. Immediately, the numbness transitioned back to fatigue. But, the silver-haired man didn't get time to revel the sight improvement, because something heavy weighed down on his abdomen: Kimiko Madea.

"Now…shouldn't I get something in return for pretty much carrying you? I mean, isn't the guy supposed to do that. You aren't very manly, you know."

A surge of panic froze Yu. This was just like his nightmare, but instead of the colorless city, he would be murdered in his parent's home—which was even more disturbing. How could he let it come to this? Why hadn't he rejected his mother's offer?

Kimiko opened her mouth, but all Yu could hear was a low, constant buzzing. Again, his limbs began to numb, and his head became a jumbled mess. The brunette reached behind her just as Yu fell unconscious. Yet, despite this, a single thought lingered.

**You fool…**

* * *

><p>March 27 (Sunday)<p>

Early Morning

Sunny

* * *

><p>Yu rose from the bed so quick, a wave of vertigo hit him, forcing him to shut his eyes. Opening his eyes again, Yu scanned his surroundings in bewilderment, until recalling the events of last night. On instinct, his hand traveled to his chest, touching—skin?<p>

Yu look down, realizing his bedridden condition. He was stripped down to his underwear, white collared shirt, coral black pants and belt, and loafers scattered on the carpeted floor.

_W-What in the world…? _

The silver-haired man slowly eyed the room, hoping it would provide some clarity. The walls, as he remembered, were vibrant orange. Directly in front of him were three doors, the one furthest to the left being the exit, a small closet in the center, and to the right, the bathroom. On the adjacent wall were a rectangular cabinet and a glass TV stand without a TV. The bed he lay on was spacious, rivaling the one back at the hotel, positioned between two windows, where sunlight traveled through.

Yu once again stared at his scattered belongings.

**Your cellphone's under the pants**, a voice said matter-of-factly.

Yu almost fell off the bed. "Wha—"

**Go on**, urged the shapeless voice. **You'll find some…interesting items that need tending to. **

The silver-haired man stood from the bed, suspiciously eying the area. He collected his pants, and just as promised found his cellphone.

"…What the hell?"

**Yes, now—**

"Wait," Yu interrupted. "Who are you? Where are you?" He pressed a hand against his head. "I hear you from everywhere."

The anonymous speaker did not respond in the timely manner the silver-haired man desired, escalating his frustration. "Hey, I said—"

**Settle down**, the voice demanded. **No need to throw a tantrum like a** **child**. **As for where I am, well I'm speaking from inside your scattered head.**

A chill ran down Yu's spine with the image of a smile rising to mind. Yu shook his head, dismissing the notion. "You're," he paused. _You're in my head…? _

**Well, aren't you the intelligent—**

Cutting off the ill-tempered voice, the door leading out the room opened, revealing his mother, Yuri, standing at the doorway. At that moment, time froze, mother and son staring at each other stoically. Failing to conceal her childish smirk, Yuri muttered an apology, placed some folded clothes and a plastic bag on the floor then exited, closing the door behind her. "Those belong to your father. You two are roughly the same built." And with that, Yu could hear her disappearing footsteps.

The silver-haired man waited a moment before releasing the oxygen he'd been withholding.

"Breakfast should be done soon," boomed his mother's voice. "Hurry downstairs!"

Yu's posture became erect, bracing for another announcement. When one didn't come, he exhaled heavily, leaning against the bed. _Wow…don't these kinds of events usually happen to Yosuke… or Teddie. I suddenly have an increased empathy for those two._

Permanently dismissing the occurrence, Yu was about to inspect what his mother had left, when the voice again vigorously urged him to check his cellphone. With a heavy sign, questioning his own sanity, Yu unlocked his phone to find numerous text messages—all from the same sender: Kimiko Madea. Opening the texts, he found a horrific collection of pictures that made his chest burn as if he had been stabbed.

**000**

Shameless, vile, and horrific were the adjectives Yu had picked out for the girl of his nightmares. Each picture was more horrifying than the next—him unconscious, unable to prevent Kimiko from positioning him in whatever way she pleased. The pictures got progressively worse: an article of clothing disappearing and the brunette posing in more suggestive positions. Some were angled so it was obvious that Yu wasn't fully—or at all—participating. Others were harder to decipher. All in all, Yu, in his nineteen—soon to be twenty—years had never felt so violated.

His mother's package contained the necessary toiletries to perform his morning rituals. Showered, he changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, supposedly belonging to his father. Yu quickly tidied up the room then proceeded downstairs. The entire upstairs section of the house was carpeted, starting at the base of the staircase. Towards the ceiling hung an ornate crystal chandelier that complimented the home's western-style interior.

**It's a very lovely home**, commented the arcane voice. **Wouldn't you agree?**

Yu didn't bother replying. Arrived on the first floor, he eyed the two glass doors, to the right of the entrance, and the spacious office inside. The room was carpeted as well, though with a rougher-looking material. A lone desk was positioned to the center with a leather rolling chair behind it, cabinets flanking each side, and a large oval mirror—hung on the back wall—with a decorative bronze frame. The office screamed efficiency—his father's trademark.

**Why don't you try to look inside…?**

Yu once again ignored the voice, yet by his own curiosity, he reached for the door's glass knob and turned. It clicked and froze a quarter from turning.

_Figures_, he thought.

"Yu," boomed his mother's voice, efficiently starling the silver-haired man. "Hurry, before your food gets cold!"

Yu gulped and slowly exhaled. Instead of answering, he made his way to the kitchen where he saw his father—Raijin—wearing a ironed tan suit, sitting on a stool behind the kitchen, calmly sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newsletter. Occasionally, without taking his eyes off the paper, he stabbed his plate and took some food in his mouth. His mother—Yuri—was wearing a green apron over a long-sleeved shirt and attending to the dishes. It was the typical family arrangement you'd see on TV. To Yu, it was incredibly surreal.

"Sit down," his father said, without looking up. His brown work loafers clicked the stool next to his. Yu took a seat and his mother placed down a foam plate with fresh pancakes, eggs and bacon, a glass of orange juice and silverware.

Yu ate in silence—the only sounds being the water from the sink, Yuri's low humming, Raijin's occasional sip of coffee and Yu's silverware. Perhaps it was the silver-haired man's imagination, but an awkward tension hung in the air.

**Is it your imagination?**

"Yu," Raijin began, "have you decided on a specific field of study."

Yu straightened. "No…I haven't—"

In the background, Raijin's jaw set in a hardline, expression indecipherable.

"—because," continued the silver-haired man, "the University of Tokyo features a two-year system of general education."

The running water from the sink ceased. "I remember hearing about that," Yuri chimed. "It's apparently not allowed to advance to any specific field of study before your third year."

Raijin's eyes, still sweeping the newsletter narrowed, whether from whatever he was reading or the news of the university's mandatory system, Yu didn't know. "So…is there anything you're interested in, Yu?"

Raijin looked up from his newsletter, piercing gaze on Yu. Yuri did the same, but her gaze wasn't nearly as intimidating. Yu sipped some orange juice. Something that interested him? Of course he had given it some thought, but nothing seemed to resonate. Perhaps the sciences where his intuition could shine or mathematics where he'd never run out of theoretical problems or he could work for an uprising company—but that didn't sound fulfilling either. In the end, he wanted a career that was more than just a career, something impactful. And so far, just as his earlier attempts, he drew blanks.

When he didn't answer, his father looked disappointed. Yu had mix-feelings about that. Anger, because his father had lost the right to judge him, and, as much as Yu hated it, discredit because he hated disappointing anyone.

A low chuckle echoed within his head, eerily filling up his thoughts. **You want something challenging yet meaningful and fulfilling…an occupation revolving around helping people seems just that. A teacher perhaps? **

Yu was figuratively grasping for straws when he said, "I…want to do something involving people, as a teacher…maybe."

Yuri let out a joyous squeal. "You want to be a teacher?!"

Yu, flabbergasted by her reaction, simply stared. He looked to his father for an explanation and saw him snickering behind his newsletter. The silver-haired man was officially confused. After a minute or two, Raijin composed himself.

"Really…now…a teacher." He shook his head. "I couldn't handle two of you."

_Two of you_, Yu thought. He looked at his mother, grinning impishly.

"Yu, sweetie (Yu stifled a gag), my primary degree is in teaching. I'm certified for most universities and can be substitute and fill in for primary classes and a few electives."

Yu's eyes bulged. He never knew this about his mother—in fact; he never knew what she did while overseas with his father. Apparently, she had stacked up quite the impressive resume.

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Raijin said, before taking a mouthful of coffee. "Her innocence is just a façade for a _very_…calculating mind. She's almost above me."

"Almost!" Yuri pressed her lips then winked playfully. "I think not…we'll see who's above who when someone sleeps on the couch."

The effect was instant. It was miraculous—proving the power woman possessed over their spouses. Yu had never seen his sharp, authoritative father pale—until now.

Raijin cleared his throat. "Equals…then…?"

"Just a little bit," Yuri cooed.

Things proceeded quietly after that—Yu, finishing up his breakfast and Raijin reading the rest of his newsletter—until Yuri asked a question that was the equivalent to a landmine. "You know, I really liked Leo and Martha's daughter, Kimiko…what were your opinions?"

This time Yu did almost gag and frantically reached for the orange juice. Raijin folded the newsletter. "Leo and Martha's kid…" He rubbed his chin. "She seemed like a nice girl. She's got Martha's looks, and, unfortunately, Leo's personality, but she was pleasant. Very knowledgeable and agreeable too."

The voice in Yu's head snickered. **If only they knew…**

_If only_, Yu thought, agreeing with, what he considered, his loose sanity.

"She was very knowledgeable," Yuri agreed. "And, wait? What do you mean Leo's personality? She's much less hyperactive." Yu's mother and father shared a laugh. "What's your opinion of her, Yu?" Raijin asked, a playful light flickering across his silver eyes. "I mean, you two were upstairs for quite some time…"

Slowly, Yuri processed Raijin's underlying message, and blushed vividly. "Raijin!" She tried to lean across the counter to slap his arm—Raijin merely leaned back, smirking.

Yu swallowed another bite of his breakfast while pending a response. Now he knew both his parents and hers suspected—or entertained—the notion of something occurring between them. Yu thought about showing them the pictures in his phone and explaining: _No, mother, father, I don't like this girl and here's why. By the way, I took no part in these, as I had fallen into a deep sleep when she decided to take these—half-naked pictures. That's why my opinion of your friends' daughter isn't too high._

Yu's head reverberated with comical chuckles. **You should tell them…and then, when you accept this is reality, you should ask why they're here. Why do they live here? Why do they suddenly care about being a family? Why— **

Yu placed his silverware on the plastic plate and stood. He couldn't stomach anymore or he'd unload it all. A large portion still remained. Yuri took his plate and disposed of it in a metallic garbage box and began to wash the silverware.

When the silver-haired man found his voice again, he looked at patiently awaiting father and said, "No, we just talked a lot about the upcoming school year and life in the city." He flashed back to their exchange in the colorless city. "Though…I've got to say, she's left a one-of-a-kind impression."

His father laughed full-heartedly, returning to his coffee, and oblivious to the turmoil behind Yu's cool façade. Then, the silver-haired man looked at his mother, finished washing the silverware, who looked back, her gaze sharp and limitless. And at that moment Yu knew what his father was referring to about his mother—a very calculating mind. It was if as she could see past his fixed façade, to the truth, and the scared little boy, angry at his parents. Yu turned away.

The voice in his head chuckled ominously. **What an insightful woman…your mother…**

**000**

Raijin left for work—thirty minutes early, even when considering traffic and other factors, such as, a lengthy good kiss from Yuri and hug from Yu. "His likes to be punctual," his mother explained, "and wants to get a feel for the new company."

Yuri was in the laundry room, the room behind the kitchen. With Raijin gone, it was just the two of them occupying the house. Yu fought the urge to leave, especially after being victim to her intense stare. "New company," Yu said over the electric humming of a washer.

"Yes," replied his mother. She exited the room, and all apprehension fled the silver-haired man. Replacing her pervious attire, Yuri wore a plain green shirt, with an illustration of the famous philosopher of science: Albert Einstein, plain jeans and a pair of slippers. With her youthful appearance, fizzy hair and relaxed demeanor, she looked more of a college student than Yu. But it was her honey-colored eyes, brimming with decades of knowledge that distorted the childish façade. She was somehow both calming and intimidating.

"It's a newly established financial firm that's been having trouble taking off," she said. Yuri moved to the overhead cabinets in the kitchen, and tried, in vain, to reach for a cup. After watching her struggle for a few seconds, Yu walked over to retrieve her one.

"Thank you!" Yuri pressed the cup against the refrigerator's water panel and watched it fill. "The family that was here yesterday, the Madea's, own the company. In fact, Leo personally sought out your father to be the man in-charge." She bought the cup to her lips.

"How do they know each other?"

Yuri smiled nostalgically. "We—Leo, Martha, your father and I—went to college together. Now, here's something I bet you've wondered. Why is Leo's name so western, right?"

The silver-haired man shrugged. Between his nightmare, the Velvet Room, and the current, surreal situation, he was pondering more pressing matters. His mother continued anyway. "Well, that's because Leo is half-American. You see, Leo's father lived in Okinawa Island, during the time it was under the United States' control, and met a female member of the medical staff. She got pregnant and was forced to separate from the service because of the ongoing war. Well, Leo's father never forgot about her and despite his family begging for him to marry, waited for the day she'd return. And years later, she did, with a boy who," she paused to snicker, "would grow to be such a man-child."

"Wow," Yu managed. "That's—"

"Surreal...beautiful?"

Yu nodded. The washer stopped and Yuri handed her cup to Yu as she ventured to the laundry room. A few seconds later, another mechanical series of hums sounded, this time from a dryer. Yuri returned and Yu handed back the cup. "So," said his mother, "have you decided on where you'll stay during school. I mean, your father and I don't mind continuing to fund for the hotel, but it seems a little impractical for a student."

Yu frowned in contemplation. With the scholarships he'd been awarded from high school and financial aid, the possibly of a dorm room wasn't impossible. In fact, Yosuke and he had planned to dorm together if the brunet was accepted to the university. But then, Yosuke didn't get accepted, failing miserably at the entrance exam. Now, if the silver-haired man did fall through with renting, it'd come with the possibility of some whack-job roommate.

"I've given it some thought, but nothing concrete yet."

"…Really?" Yuri narrowed her eyes, the gears in her mind turning. "Yu…what's your opinion of the room you slept in last night?"

"My opinion?"

"Yes, yes, did you like it? Was it comfy?"

Yu visualized the room. It was smoothing, the way everything was masterfully arranged. He especially liked how the sun shined through the windows, provding natural light. "It was pretty nice. I enjoyed it."

"Really?" Yuri shifted her gaze, attempting to stifle her growing smile. She looked at Yu. "Then…would you consider moving here…?"

It was the equivalent of a sledgehammer, shattering his reality. Yu couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

Seeing his unexpected reaction, Yuri said, "It wouldn't be any trouble to your father or I, and I designed the room, everything was personally chosen, and if you'd like a desk somewhere in there, it can be—"

A low chime filled the home, cutting Yuri's frantic explanation. "I…" She looked to Yu then towards the door, and finally raced to the entrance. Yu exhaled shakily the moment she disappeared.

_Me…? Move in? _Something sluggish slimmed down his throat. It was too much too soon.

**You can't decide if you're happy, scared, hopeful or confused. Maybe all the above, but in the end you want to retain the anger you so rightfully believe they deserve. **Yu was so baffled that he couldn't argue with the shapeless voice. He even considered agreeing with it.

The entrance door closed and his mother and another's footsteps walked toward the kitchen. Yuri came into sight—at her side, a grinning devil: Kimiko Madea. "Hey, I thought I'd stop by." She pointed at the silver-haired man. "I'd think you'd text by now. I got impatient, so I thought I'd see you."

"Do you two have plans?" Yuri said, smiling curiously.

"Well…" Kimiko went to Yu and tugged his arm. "I thought I'd show him the community. And, since we're both technically new here, wouldn't it be good if we became friends?" She looked at Yu as she said this, eyes promising anguish if he disagreed. The silver-haired man nodded.

"Well, I think that sounds nice," Yuri said. "Actually perfect timing. I've got some errands to attend to, and I'd feel bad leaving Yu all to himself."

_I'm not a child that needs attending to,_ Yu wanted to point out.

Kimiko gripped his arm tighter, and he began to notice how everything slowed down. He resisted the urge to yawn.

**I highly recommend you peel away from her, before she jesses more with your unconscious form**, said the voice.

Thankfully, Kimiko detached herself. "Well, then it works out perfectly."

**000**

Yu sat in the golf-cart, while Kimiko and his mother exchanged contact numbers.

"If you two need anything, just give me a call," Yuri said. She stepped inside her red, sporty sedan, turned on the ignition—the vehicle roaring to life—slammed the throttle, skidded off the driveway, and sped down the street. Yu could only stare dumbfounded. With every new development, his mother was revealing aspects of herself that contradicted her innocent appearance.

_Note to self_, Yu thought, _mother is a speed demon._

**Noted**, replied the arcane voice. **And where would you like me to store this information? You have an awfully a lot of space in your head.**

Yu wordlessly grit his teeth.

Still staring down the street, when Yuri _had_ been, Kimiko nodded in approval. "Your mom is so cool. I mean, I don't think she realizes how cool she is. My mom's too boring to ever do that."

_Because she's sane_, Yu wanted to say. Instead he said, "Madea-san, what do you have planned? Where are we going?"

"Hey, your formalities are over the top. No need to refer to me so distantly…" She smiled demurely. "Especially after yesterday night…I don't think I've ever done that with a guy."

"Strip him naked and take perverse pictures?"

"Exactly!"

Kimiko jumped into the driver's seat and started the golf-cart, its engine a fraction as impressive as his mother's sporty sedan. "But in all seriousness, I thought it'd be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other. I got to know your parents reasonably well, but you…well—" she looked at his figure. Yu instinctively crossed his arms.

**Stereotypically, mind you I say stereotypically, aren't the roles reversed here…? **

_Quiet…_

"—I think I know you more physically than personally." Kimiko drove onto the pavement, turning the same direction as his mother had. Houses, next to his parent's home, filed to the left with paused where a field of grass and trees loomed. Some of the environment was supposedly artificial, to give the community a peaceful atmosphere, but it all looked genuine.

"What's your interest in me?" Yu asked.

An uneasy snort and chuckled was his reply. Kimiko honked the golf cart's horn at a jogging couple who waved at the twosome enthusiastically. Continuing through the shifting road, they saw more people basking outdoors, walking their dogs, tending to their gardens, and strolling around. The road led to the entrance, T-shaped, with the name of community—_Your Paradise_—in bronze lettering to the side of the street. Kimiko stopped at a stop sign, and then proceeded straight toward the right side of the entrance.

Immediately, to Yu's right, was a pond, surrounded by green grass, alongside a sidewalk where residents played golf.

"Haven't you seen this is side of community?" Kimiko asked. "You're staring pretty hard."

Yu was indeed staring at the view in quiet awe. "No," he admitted. "I just got here yesterday. All I've seen was the left side."

That brought a mischievous smile to the brunette's face. "Really? So…what did you think of the houses back there, on the left side. Big right?"

"They were pretty large."

"Really…ok, just wait till you see this. You'll think the people who live in _these_ homes must house at least ten people."

Pass the emerald colored pond, probably due to bird droppings, was a boxed fence on a small hill, which Kimiko pointed out were the tennis courts. Further down the road was the pool area, visible pass a black fence, a small basketball court—Yu's eyes lit at the sight—and the community park. But, it wasn't until Kimiko made a left, pass the community park, that Yu's calm façade cracked. The difference between the homes in this section compared to those on the left side of the community was unmistakable. The first home they passed was a clear sign, its front lawn occupying as much his parent's home.

Kimiko giggled at his awestruck expression. "…Pretty big aren't they? The place my parents relocated to isn't _as_ huge as these, thank the heavens, but it's really unique."

More homes filed up the road, parallel from those across the street. Making another left, up a hill, they drove until a lone home was visible. It was an anomaly—a cross between a Japanese and western house. A stone gate surrounded the perimeter, the entrance accessible by a pavement path, leading to the driveway. More trees, too authentic looking to be artificial, dotted along the gate.

"I'm home," Kimiko murmured, getting off the running golf cart to ticker with something on the wall of the house. The garage door, an imitation of a wide sliding door, opened and the brunette hopped back on the cart and parked inside. She turned off the ignition.

"So, what do you think?"

Inside, the garage was dimly lit, casting shadows to the corners of the spacious room.

"Feels like I've stepped into another world…different from the section on the left or the entire community for that matter," Yu said. His gaze fell on the many unopened boxes occupying most of the room.

"We're still getting settled," commented the brunette. "Now, come on."

The silver-haired man followed her to the door, leading to a long hallway—the floors made to look like tatami mats, but were really smooth wood.

**Anyone home…? **

_You would think, _Yu thought, stifling a smirk. The dream of his demise by Kimiko's hand kept re-running in his mind, keeping him on guard. Yet, even with the ominous premonition, he had agreed to accompany her, solely on the possibly of learning something about the upcoming ordeal. She was involved, he was sure of it; otherwise, the residents of the Velvet room wouldn't have acknowledged his dream.

**You might want to back-petal some. Your train of thought is logical, but you're assuming too many variables**, said the voice.

Yu agreed, wondering absent-mindedly if the voice was the logical part of his cerebrum cortex.

"My parents are away conducting whatever business on my mom's planner," Kimiko said matter-of-factly. At the end of the hall was an open space with a flight of stairs next to another hallway. "My dad is kind of the crazy ideas man, while my mom keeps him grounded. Boring, huh?"

Yu hesitated as she began to climb the stairs. "Where's the destination?"

"My room," she said.

**Well**, murmured the voice, **isn't this where that colorful bear would say: **_**scoring**_**.**

Yu stared at the source of his bewilderment with wide eyes, the voice's static snickering going unnoticed. Kimiko waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, please, we're just going to my room. This is the twenty-first century where any sense of the word modesty is dead. They practically show porn on TV."

She grabbed Yu's hand, attempting to drag him along—the strange diminish of strength reoccurring. Yu forcefully yanked his hand free.

"Damn," hissed the brunette, rolling her wrist. "You're going to want to follow me. Trust me, you'll really regret not…and I just want to talk, privately."

Either she was an exceptionally good liar or she was telling the truth. Looking into her ocean-colored eyes, Yu saw nothing but brutal honesty. "Sorry about your wrist," he said.

She rolled her eyes, signing. "Just…come on."

Yu wordlessly followed her up the stairs where another pair of hallways awaited. _You could get lost here_, he thought. Kimiko led him to a boxed room with high wooden railings—the floor below them visible—then turned left toward a door decorated to look like a sliding door.

"Welcome, come in and don't mind the mess."

There was neither mess nor substance in the room but a low square table with pillows to the center and a king sized bed to the back wall. "Still unpacking," Kimiko said, answering the question on his mind. "Just…sit down for now, I'll get us drinks and then we'll talk."

She exited the room as Yu took a seat facing the door.

**Strategic**, commented the voice. **I'm glad you aren't lowering your guard.**

_Yeah_, Yu mentally replied. _Now that I actually have a moment of quiet, I have to ask, what are you…?_

**Why, so you can visit the nearest psychiatric ward if you don't like my answer.**

_It's like you read my mind_, Yu joked. _Wouldn't you agree it's the most logical course of action?_

The arcane voice snickered, sound waves numbing Yu's head. **What if I was necessary, forged and given awareness by the dwellers of the Velvet room? **

Yu tensed. "They know about this?"

**Quiet**, snapped the voice. **Footsteps…**

The voice was spot on as usual. Heavy, trudging feet were slowly approaching the door. Yu readied himself.

"Yo, Kim, I need the golf cart keys. Wanna play some –"

The person stopped at the doorway, staring at the silver-haired man as if he were an imaginary creature. Yu stared back, equally baffled—the spiky-haired male wore stripped blue boxers and nothing else.

**He's coming**, roared the voice.

And then said male charged. He jumped over square table, fist ready. Yu crossed his arms over his face, successfully defending against the individual's knee but couldn't prevent the fist that gashed his forehead. Retailing quickly, the silver-haired man straightened his back, using his attacker's momentum to flip him behind Yu. Before the individual could blink, Yu planted a knee on his chest with a fist aimed at his face.

"What the hell?!"

Yu looked up—Kimiko and another woman stood at the doorway—his mistake, because within seconds, his attacker compromised Yu's dominant position.

"Holy crap, Haro, stop it!"

A knife struck between the two males' faces—Yu paled in horror—efficiently ending the dispute. The other male stood unfazed, peeling himself off the silver-haired man. "Kim, who the hell is this guy?!"

That earned the spiky-haired male a harsh slap. "My freaking guest and if you weren't so busy doing nothing yesterday you would know this is the son of mom and dad's friends!"

"Oh…shit…" The male groaned, turning to Yu. "Hey…sorry about that. Um, I was doing the protective brother thing, hope you understand." He offered his hand. "I'm Haro Madea, by the way."

**000**

Introductions were made—Haro was Kimiko's brother, the son Mrs. Madea had mentioned, and the woman was their maid, Asuka—but Yu was too apprehensive to be friendly. They probably assumed it was because of a certain spiky-haired male, but, in truth, it was the stunt with the knife that had him rattled so terribly. And, even wilder was that it was the same knife from his dream. It had only been a second, in the dream Kimiko really give him time to do much of anything, but he remembered. Now he tensed as said girl applied a Band-Aid over his bleeding gash.

Kimiko had dismissed her practically nude brother and their maid, leaving them alone.

"There you go," she said, running a finger across the Band-Aid to ensure it was secure. "Look, I'm sorry about that, my brother's so aggravating." She placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Here, try some. Asuka made it. It'll do wonders for your nerves."

Yu obliged. Watching the brunette through his peripheral vision, he took a sip from the cup. Instantly, his anxiousness settled, giving room for his usual level-headedness. He pondered finishing the drink in a single gulp but restrained himself.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Kimiko said. "It's good you're calm again. I need you to be calm with what I'm about to tell you."

Yu placed the cup down and scrutinized her. _Where could she be hiding that knife…?_

**Modesty is dead**, **remember**, the voice said. **Thinking along those lines, where do you think.**

_Somewhere very indecent_, Yu thought. To Kimiko he said, "I'll ask again. What's your interest in me? Why is it you want to tell me?"

"I was kind of surprised when you asked me that earlier," the brunette admitted. "At first I thought you were kidding, but then I realized you really didn't know anything."

Yu narrowed his eyes. "What don't I know?"

Kimiko closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. "That it's been a traditional for hundreds of years in my family for the first-born child to gain possession of all responsibility, prestige, and wealth. The process usually goes smooth when the first-born is a male…but when it's a female, she's married off and that person becomes the boss. Y'know, the usual discrimination we women face."

Kimiko's ocean colored eyes, usually colorfully mischievous, were dark and stormy. "For women, we're supposed to marry young, our early twenties is ideal, so the male has time to shadow the current head, if you will, and learn."

Yu reached for the tea, taking a big gulp to steady his nerves. Kimiko smiled like Chester-the-cat as realization dawned on the silver-haired man. "I've been through this," Kimiko paused in contemplation, "four—five times, maybe. Be you're the first whose never been told of the arrangement."

"So, are you saying…my parents…agreed for me to get married off…?" It came out as a mystified whisper, but his agitation was undeniable. Under the table, his knuckles were white.

_They have no damn right…those manipulators_. A sudden thought came to Yu. _That's why she wanted me to move in, so she could slowly sway me into agreeing to this…_

**Perhaps**, said the voice. **But, let's not assume anything, yet. Survival takes priority, I mean look at your host. **

Yu did as the voice advised. Kimiko looked causal; calmly drinking her tea, yet one hand was firmly pressed against her blue shorts.

**It doesn't seem like she'll attack. She's more on the defensive…**

_Defensive_, the silver-haired man thought. Then he remembered her words_. _

_I've been through this four—five times, maybe. _

Who's to say that the previous men were as civil as him?

"So, you're probably thinking, I want you to marry me, you get the wealth, prestige, yada yada, and I expect to be treated rightfully like any wife with decision-making abilities." Kimiko shook her head. "But, that's not all what I want, not even close. You see, I want you to play along with the process."

"Process?"

"That's what this is, a process, a screening to see if you're worthy. Why do you think my father was so impressed with you being accepted into Tokyo U? A school, by the way, that my family has massive influence."

Yu thought back to Mr. Madea's peculiar interest in him, and it certainly did seem like he was being evaluated.

"And the process isn't one-two-three," the brunette continued. "Nope. It's slow, lasting months, maybe years if necessary."

Yu finished the rest of the extravagant tea, silently wishing for more. "And, you want me to play along with this process. Why?"

Kimiko smiled brightly. "Because, I need time. Society has changed drastically and women are now at equal toeing with men. I mean look at _Mitsuru Kirijo_, head of a corporation so influential that they do business with most of the developed world. You see, living here is only temporary. How long I stay in Tokyo depends entirely on you."

"I…don't understand," Yu said. But, the moment he opened his mouth, he did. Kimiko saw this from his expression.

"If I can prove to my parents that me, myself and I am capable without any man to become the next leader and do away with this bullshit tradition, I can—" She stopped abruptly and seemed to consider her words. Her explosive energy settled. "So, that's why I need you," she concluded. "To give me enough time to prove myself. Will you help me?"

…**Wow**, said the voice, mirroring Yu's disbelief. It was a lot to digest so suddenly, but the silver-haired man didn't bother mulling it over, because his mind was already set. If he agreed, he'd be adding unneeded stress to his life and be forced to play a deceitful role—neither of which sounded appealing.

"No," Yu said.

Kimiko simply stared at him. "Y'know, I was really hoping you'd say yes. Compared to the others, you're actually not a bad guy. Your records are clean to the point they're boring." She snapped her fingers and Asuka entered, holding a blue folder. Setting the folder on the table, she took their empty drinks and left as quickly as she appeared. Kimiko pushed the folder towards Yu, her eyes once again dark and stormy.

"Take a look," she said.

Yu opened the cover and froze. The same horrid pictures had returned, though altered, solely featuring him. They became progressively scandalizing with each picture.

"It isn't much, by it's probably enough to have the school officials reconsider your application. Did I mention my family has _a lot _of influence at Tokyo U?" Kimiko placed the folder at her side. Yu didn't reach for it—without a doubt she had copies. "Now, Yu-kun…Yu-kun, look at me, please."

Sneering, Yu trained his steely gaze on her.

"If this doesn't work, I'll try something else. I can make your life a living hell if I have to," she warned. "Or, you can play along. Who knows, maybe they're ways I can help you." Kimiko outstretched her hand. "So, will you help me, _darling_?"


	4. Contemplation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona. The characters and story belong to Altus, the amazing company that brought us the games.

**Spoiler:** I do not recommend reading this if you haven't completed Persona 3, Persona 4, or Persona Arena as it contains spoilers of these video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Author'<strong>**s**** Note: **I'd like to start with a big, "I am so sorry for the unnecessarily long wait!" Guys and gals I can't explain how whacked out 2015 was. I was swamped with 12 - 14 hour work days and school. It was truly a struggle. But, in the end, it paid off. I finished my Associate's degree and got promoted. Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that I appreciated every message, view, and review that I received while handling the other areas of my life. Now that things are settling down, I can finally allocate some time to this story that has spent too much time in my head. This is a short chapter, ending Yu's point-of-view- for someone else's. Those who read my discombobulated rough draft might remember how the next chapter goes. It's brutal. I don't want to say too much but look forward to my next update. I am hoping to release a new chapter every month or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment To Reviews:<strong>

**ARSLOTHES**: Here's your chapter, staright out of the Velvet Room. I hope you enjoy!

**AeroSkywind: **It has definitely been a while. I'm sorry. On the bright side, because of a few writing classes, I can say that my writing has improved a little.

**NitroTheKidd: **I died a little when I read your review. *fangasms a bit* Freaking hilarious!

**MegaPotato: **Mega! You have been someone who has followed this story since the beginning. I want to thank you. I apologize for the long wait. Though this chapter is short, more of a builder-upper than anything, I hope it sparks your interest in this story again.

* * *

><p><em>Contemplation<em>

March 28 (Monday)

Early Morning

Overcast

* * *

><p>Monday was a mirror reflection of YU's mood: dark and daunting. His parents had left: Raijin to the new financial firm under his supervision and Yuri—to whatever unnamed antics, leaving the silver-haired man alone to mull over his thoughts.<p>

**I say you take your chances**, muttered the voice in his head, acting as his advisor.

Yu sighed, leaning back in the leather chair. _Maybe_, he mentally replied. _But, I don't think Madea was kidding. That look in her eyes said otherwise and I get the feeling she's used to getting her way. _

**Perhaps…but, regardless, it really shouldn't be your main concern now, should it? **

The voice was right. Yu would form a decision regarding Madea later. He also hadn't forgotten that his parents were partly to be blame for his current predicament. Though, the eventual confrontation would have to wait as well.

Yu couldn't help sighing again, running a hand through his silver hair. Earlier in the day, much to his dismay, he had received a call from Margaret. Her message was simple and sweet, informing him to check his E-mail (how she got his number or E-mail address she wouldn't explain) for further instructions relating to the ordeal. Then, just as she was about to hang-up, he managed to sneak a question about the running mouth in his head—and, just as Yu imagined, her reply, while not as cryptic as anything Igor could conjure, left his mind reeling.

"_For quite a while now, some parts of you have been stooled away somewhere unreachable, until the need arose for its reappearance. It's still partly dormant, but that will change soon." _

And, adding to the list of confusions was the keychain on the desk in front of him that he had found on the kitchen counter. It belonged to his father; Raijin wasn't a man who misplaced his belongings. He was too critical for that, and Yu doubted old age was to blame.

Yu once again stared at the keychain and its multiple attachments, each colorful and diverse. The majority was spare keys but two specifically caught his attention. The first was a heart-shaped locket that when opened revealed a picture of Raijin, Yuri, and Yu during one of the rare occasions they were actually together. Yu remembered the day fondly, a spontaneous request from his mother to explore the surrounding area of their temporary residence. The picture seemed to be the locket's main attraction, but, by on accident, Yu pressed down on it, opening a secret compartment to a second image. In this picture, his father—in his early twenties—was embracing a beautiful raven-haired woman with chocolate-brown eyes and a pale complexion.

Powerful emotions welled up in his chest, forcing him to shut the locket. It took a few moments for the silver-haired man to regain his composure. Yu tried to rationalize the extreme sadness that had overcome him. When he couldn't reach a logical explanation—his memories of the woman were nonexistent—he decided to dismiss the matter for another time, perhaps something else he would discuss with his parents.

The second attachment on the keychain that had caught his attention was an aluminum key. The said key provided access to his father's office room, which Yu was currently occupying.

_If I know father_, he thought, searching the desk drawers, _there's a computer somewhere here._

Upon opening the bottom drawer, just as the silver-haired man predicted, was a slick-silver laptop, the letters K and E inscribed on the hood for _Kirijo Electronics_. Yu carefully grasped the thin device, settled it on the desk, and powered it on. Within seconds it activated and the screen lit to life. The main screen appeared, and Yu navigated to the internet then his E-mail webpage. With lightning speed, the site loaded and he signed in. His personal E-mail was neatly structured, like everything else in his control, into folders: business, school, spam, pictures, friends, and unassigned. A new entry had been added to the unassigned folder.

Yu exhaled slowly.

**Nervous? **Questioned the arcane voice.

_A little_, Yu admitted. _It feels like if I click this folder, and Margaret's message is there, I'll be sucked into something I can't walk away from._

A roar of laughter echoed within his head, baffling the silver-haired male. When it settled, the voice said: **From the moment you signed the contract in the Velvet Room, you lost the ability to withdraw. Just imagine how withdrawing would have affected Inaba…**

It was a low blow, leaving Yu ashamed and embarrassed for even considering the notion. If at any point he had neglected his responsibilities years ago, the consequences would have been dire. Yu allowed the shame to wash over him. Resolved, he opened the unassigned folder to find the message he had been dreading. It was eerily titled: Registration Progress.

Yu opened Margret's message and read the contents. In her usual style, the message was plain and concise.

_The link is the necessary next step. Proceed with caution._

Below the message was the aforementioned link to a website the silver-haired man had never heard before. From the lines of text, he understood the words: _Desire_, _game,_ and _sign up._

_Looks like she wants me to participate in some sort of game_, Yu mentally said.

**Desire**, the voice murmured. **What an ominous title for a game…**

The voice's statement mirrored Yu's thoughts. Yu clicked the link and a webpage appeared. There wasn't much to see. It featured a black page. On the sides were animated Greek pillars and hovering over them were two masks; the comedy mask on the left and the tragedy mask on the right. To the center of the page were two options: _sign in_ or _create a new_.

Yu titled his head in confusion. _This is interesting…_

**Very. **

Yu clicked on the option to create a new and it led him to another page consisting of numerous questions. It was a lot less dramatic than he imagined. The questions were standard, reminding him of the set of information required for school registration, a social media account, or the dating site that he once caught Yosuke experimenting on. His anxiousness had lessened considerably by the time he was finished and ready to submit his answers. Once submitted, almost comically, an animated mask popped up on the screen. It was brightly decorated, split into two colors, orange and purple, with a wide grin stretched across its features.

A message below it appeared and it said:

_Congratulations, on your application! Your identification number is 101 of 100!_

_101 of 100?_ Yu stared at the screen, bewildered. Before he could receive input from the voice, a new message appeared, replacing the last. It was an address and date. The date read April 1st. The silver-haired young man stared at the computer screen patiently, waiting for something else to appear. When nothing did, he leaned back on the chair and drummed the tips of his fingers on the desk. A frown found itself on his pale features.

**Something the matter?** The arcane voice asked.

With his other hand, Yu covered his face. A moment later he stopped tapping the table and an exhausted breathe escaped his lips.

"The first of April," he said, "is the day I begin school."

Memories of his tour with the Caucasian women came to mind. With the school being as massive as it was Yu doubted he would encounter her again but with his luck as of late, anything was possible.

"Damnit," Yu muttered under his breathe. "I don't recall city life being so hectic."

The voice's chuckle bounced around in his head. Its effects in Yu's head mind were becoming a norm, like white nose.

**With all of your complaints you are starting to act as old as your hair suggests. **

Rolling his eyes at no one in particular, Yu stood and moved to the large, rectangular window to the empty corner of his father's office. He pushed a finger down on one of the blinders and stared out at the desolate street. The pavement was slick and shiny. The grass and trees glowed vibrantly with such beauty that it could have come from a painting. Yu idly wondered when it had rained. He stared at his father's desk then back outside. Deciding to return everything later, Yu allowed his mind to wander. He couldn't explain it, but he felt dread for the upcoming days.


End file.
